tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Animals
Several named animals have appeared in the Railway Series, the television series, the annual stories and the magazine stories. Animals in the Railway Series This section is for animals that '''first' or only appeared in the Railway Series, listed in chronological order: Bluebell After her calf was taken to market, Bluebell mournfully trotted onto the bridge at Hawin Russagh, stopping Gordon and Henry from passing and she did not move until Percy came along with her calf in a cattle truck. Bluebell was happy to see her calf and they both sent away. Appearances The Railway Series * Edward the Blue Engine - Cows Thomas & Friends * Series 2 - Cows Trivia * In the Railway Series, Bluebell was white with black spots, but in the television series and a magazine story, she was brown. Champion An inquisitive bull who was angry, had once strayed from some farm labourers and ran away. He eventually came across the railway and seeing grass on either side, began to eat. Daisy tried to shoo him away, but was scared away by Champion and backed away, until Toby came and frightened him away. Appearances The Railway Series * Branch Line Engines - Bulls Eyes Thomas & Friends * Series 4 - Bulls Eyes Annual Stories * 1989 - The Trouble with Sheep Voice Actors * Hisao Egawa Dilly After Donald teased Duck about his "quacking", Duck's crew got revenge by slipping a small duckling into Donald's tender. When discovered, she became friends with Donald and his crew and eventually settled down at Haultraugh (Tidmouth Hault in the television series), where a small pond was nearby. She was named Dilly by the stationmaster, but she is known to everyone else as Donald's duck. In an annual, she disappeared for a few months, only to return to the station with her husband and children in tow. Appearances The Railway Series * Oliver the Western Engine - Donald's Duck and Bulgy Thomas & Friends * Series 3 - Donald's Duck Music Videos * Series 4 - Gone Fishing * Series 5 - Donald's Duck Annual Stories * 1985 - Oliver Gets the Bird and Donald's Duck * 1986 - Gordon's Stowaway Trivia * In the fifth series song, Dilly is nicknamed "Quackeroo". Animals in the television series This section is for animals that only appeared in the television series: Gremlin Gordon had problems with his fire. The firelighter suggested it was caused by gremlins and Gordon later collected a special passenger. At Wellsworth, the passenger's Dalmatian ran away and ran into Thomas' cab after confronting a bull. At Brendam, Thomas inquired about the visitor and the Fat Controller revealed she was his mother, who then aptly renamed her dog "Gremlin". He also appeared near Callan station with two women as the Fat Controller drove by in his car. Appearances Thomas & Friends * Series 5 - Lady Hatt's Birthday Party and Gordon and the Gremlin Trivia * Gremlin's original name is not known, as it was never said. Mutt Mutt is Billy Twofeathers' British golden-doodle dog, who appeared in the film, Thomas and the Magic Railroad. He was played by two dogs, Bently and Dita. Appearances Thomas & Friends Specials * 2000 - Thomas and the Magic Railroad Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Capsule Plarail Allicia When Allicia Botti came to Island of Sodor, Thomas was chosen to take her with Annie and Clarabel. While being cleaned, a strange squeak came from the coaches. It kept up as Thomas went to Brendam and when he arrived, it was found that a small mouse had found its way into Clarabel's compartment. Because Thomas did not feel important anymore, Percy took over. The mouse was given a mouse hole in Tidmouth Sheds and was named Allicia by Thomas. It is unknown whether or not Allicia stayed through the renovation of Tidmouth Sheds in Calling All Engines! and whether or not she remains there. Appearances Thomas & Friends * Series 6 - Thomas, Percy and the Squeak Pegasus Pegasus is a cart horse who lives on a farm near Dryaw Airfield. After he foolishly wandered into a ditch, Harold winched him to safety. However, Percy saw Pegasus being pulled through the air and thought that Pegasus was flying. Appearances Thomas & Friends * Series 7 - Harold and the Flying Horse Trivia * A production made miniature model of Pegasus was sold to The Coffey Man Preservation from The Prop Gallery. * Pegasus is named after the flying horse from Greek mythology. Katie Katie 'is Farmer McColl's Border Collie dog, who often appears with him. She is timid around noisy engines when she is on her own. Katie often attends country shows with her owner. Appearances Trivia * Katie was not named until the fifteenth series. * One of Katie's models is currently on display at Drayton Manor. Merchandise * Wood Thomas the Piglet One of Farmer Trotter's newborn piglets took a shine to Thomas, so, Farmer Trotter named him Thomas. Appearances Thomas & Friends * Series 13 - Thomas and the Pigs and Hiro Helps Out. Seagull Seagull is Cranky's seagull friend. He is given the name Seagull (by Cranky) because he is, obviously, a seagull. Cranky once got cross with Percy for being too loud and scaring Seagull away. Appearances Thomas & Friends * Series 15 - Percy's New Friends Ajim Ajim is a camel that Sir Topham Hatt met when he visited Dakar Docks to look for Thomas. Appearances Thomas & Friends Specials * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Trusty Trunky Trusty Trunky is an elephant in India. She once helped to push Thomas back onto the rails after he had an accident. According to Ashima, she had help from her in the past as well. Appearances Thomas & Friends * Series 22 - Trusty Trunky and Thomas' Animal Ark Banjo Banjo is a koala who lives in the Kuranda Rainforest in Australia. Thomas once told him to please jump down from the water tower. Later on, Thomas went back into the Kurunda Rainforest to rescue Banjo from the Bushfire without scaring him. Appearances Thomas & Friends * Series 22 - Banjo and the Bushfire Animals in the Annuals and Magazine Stories This section is for animals that only appeared in the annuals and magazines: Gerald and Sally Gerald and Sally are two giraffes that reside at the Sodor Wildlife Park. Percy is especially fond of Gerald and Sally as he was the one that first brought them to the park. They appeared in the 1989 magazine story, The Escape. Charlie Charlie is a parrot. He once escaped whilst his owner was cleaning his cage. He went to the main station yard, where he confused Percy by talking. None of the other engines believed that Percy had seen a talking bird, until they saw Charlie for themselves. His owner then came to the main station to collect him. He appeared in the 1993 magazine story, Percy and the Parrot! Mickey Mickey is a monkey who resides at the Animal Rescue Centre. One day he escaped and travelled on Annie's roof to Wellsworth, stole a lady's hat and sat on the station roof. Thomas' driver tempted the wayward monkey down with fruit and he was soon recaptured. He appeared in the 1996 magazine story Monkey Business! Billy Billy is a dog that belongs to a family. Whilst the family was on holiday, Billy ran away. It turned out that he went to a Butcher's shop because he loves bones. He appeared in the 1998 magazine story, Billy's Bones! Fred Fred is a red and green parrot who now resides at the children's zoo. Thomas had to take Fred to his new home, but the talkative parrot caused a great deal of confusion when he mimicked the guard and driver's voices and used railway phrases. However, Fred saved the day when Thomas and his driver forgot a very special job. The parrot, using the Fat Controller's voice, reminded Thomas and the driver that they had to pick up a surprise parcel for Lady Hatt from the harbour. After this, Thomas was sorry to see Fred go. Fred picked up his railway terminology from his time spent at the main station. Fred appeared in the 1998 magazine story, Potty Parrot! Rick Rick is a dog belonging to Thomas' guard. He is very well trained and every morning he collects the newspaper from the paper-boy and takes it to his master. The guard thinks a lot of Rick and takes him with him whenever he is off duty. One of Rick's favourite places to play catch with a ball is the common. Rick once helped to catch the Fat Controller's new timetable when the wind blew it away. Rick appeared in the 2001 magazine story, Rick's Tricks. Playful Playful is a pony belonging to a little girl named Sophie. Playful often competes in horse shows and seems to have a great affection for Percy who often brings supplies to the stable where Playful lives. Percy once had to take Playful to a horse show after the pony refused to travel inside a horse-box. Playful appeared in the 2001 magazine story, Playful Pony. Mister Mighty Mister Mighty is a Shire horse that works at a farm along Thomas' branch line. Once, he was replaced by Terence for a day. However, when rain fell, Terence's tread broke and the breakdown lorry got stuck in the mud, so Mister Mighty came to the rescue and the farmer immediately abandoned his plan to buy a tractor of his own to replace Mister Mighty. He appeared in the 2001 magazine story, Mister Mighty! Lord Harry Lord Harry is an unfriendly bull belonging to Farmer Collett. He is named either after the mountain engine or Lord Harry Barrane, chairman of the Culdee Fell Railway. He appeared in the 2002 magazine story, Henry. Beth Beth is a collie sheepdog who works on a farm along Thomas' Branch Line with her owner Sam the Shepherd. She is incredibly helpful in rounding up the sheep and driving them back to the farm. While waiting to be sheared, one of the sheep jumped its pen and Beth quickly managed to get the wayward sheep back again. Beth appeared in the 2002 magazine story, Time for a Trim. Hoppy Hoppy is a kangaroo that resides at the Wildlife Park. He once escaped and Edward's driver aided in its recapture. Hoppy appeared in the 2004 magazine story, Hoppy New Year! Kit Kit is a white dog with black spots who resides with his owner in a cottage on Edward's Branch Line. Everyday, he waits in the garden to bark "hello" to Edward who stops at a nearby signal. His owner cannot get Kit inside the house until he has seen Edward. One day, a thought comes into Edward's mind - since Kit waits for him no matter the weather, he might catch a chill. So, Edward arranged with a carpenter to have a kennel built for Kit to keep him warm come rain or shine! He appears in the 2008 magazine story, Kit's Kennel. Hector Hector is a big bull belonging to Farmer McColl. He once broke out of his wagon and strayed onto the track, where he gave Mac quite a fright. Despite his angry appearance he is quite calm and very obedient. He appeared in the 2011 magazine story, Going First. Biscuit Biscuit is a horse, whose primary job is to tow broken canal boats along the canal. He appeared in the 2011 magazine story, Ready Steady Freddie. Sooty Sooty is a cat with a knack for trouble. Once, he jumped into Clarabel's guard's window to see the world. However, when Thomas took his carriages to a dairy factory, Sooty hopped off Clarabel and climbed onto the factory's rafters. He was saved by a fireman, who climbed up a high sail and lured the cat with fish. In the end, Sooty made a deal to stay at the shed and Thomas' driver would give him some milk and a fish daily. He appeared in the 2003 magazine story, Cat Got the Cream! Big Ben Big Ben was a rooster, who used to annoy Skarloey and Rheneas by waking them up too early. The stationmaster asked the farmer to move Big Ben's coop further away from the shed. Thunder and Lightning Thunder and Lightning are two horses. They were not called Thunder and Lightning, until a huge raging storm came to Sodor and frightened both horses. Thomas came up with their names and now they carry soft drinks with a two-wheeled cart. Cleo Cleo is an elderly female cheetah that resides at the Wildlife Park. She is somewhat timid because, as the ranger says, she is more scared of the engines than the engines are of her. She appeared in the 2011 magazine story, Scaredy Cat. Happy Happy was a new giraffe at the Sodor Wildlife Park. It was once startled by a loud noise and ran off, but was found hiding in some trees and coaxed out by Rocky's crane arm that was disguised as another giraffe. The giraffe is now happy in its new home with other giraffes. Thomas suggested the name "Happy" as that is what Rocky made it. Its gender remains unknown. Happy appeared in the 2007 magazine story, Helpful and 'Happy'! Scamp Scamp is a friendly and rather mischievous red squirrel that was brought to Sodor from the Mainland for the children's zoo. When he first arrived on the island, he was frightened by a loud noise and ran off. He then went on to cause trouble all over the island. He stole workmen's pies, the peanuts from Gordon's buffet car and Lady Hatt's seed cake. The Fat Controller then found the pesky squirrel asleep inside Annie. He appeared in the 1998 magazine story, The Red Squirrel! Icy Blast Icy Blast is a racehorse that Percy once took for a run in the countryside with his jockey and trainer. After his run, the jockey covered his horse in blankets. When they arrived back at the stables, the jockey and trainer gave a cold Percy some blankets of his own to keep him warm. Icy Blast appears in the 2004 magazine story, Percy Keeps Warm. Tiger Tiger is the Tidmouth stationmaster's pet cat. Tiger once went missing and a reward of a day off was to be given to the engine who found him. The cat remained missing for over a week until James puffed out into the countryside trying to work out why he smelled so horrible. The cat, who was hiding in a nearby tree, leaped onto James' tender, drawn to the fishy smell. The cat was then returned to the stationmaster and James and his crew got the promised day off. Tiger presumably got his name because of his resemblance to a tiger. He appeared in the 2005 magazine story, Something Fishy. Pip Pip is a little terrier dog belonging to a group of walkers. She was once startled by a log falling from Henry's train and fell into a river. Luckily, the log rolled into the river too and Pip was able to scramble onto it. She floated down the narrowing river until the log was wedged between the bank and the walkers were able to save her. She appeared in the 2005 magazine story, Hooray, Henry. Wag Wag is a little dog who belongs to the stationmaster of a small country station on Thomas' Branch Line. He is very friendly and loves seeing Thomas. Once, he climbed into one of Thomas' mail vans and everyone thought he was missing. Luckily, Thomas and the Fat Controller heard Wag later the same night. Wag got his name because he is always wagging his tail happily. He appeared in the 2003 magazine story, Where's Wag? Sugar Sugar is a ginger cat. One day, as Bertie was leaving his depot, the manager stopped him to tell him that there was a cat asleep on Bertie's roof. Bertie's driver fetched the cat down and an inspection of the tag on his collar revealed his name to be Sugar. Bertie's driver then took the cat home, causing Bertie's passengers to miss their connection with the express. Sugar appeared in the 2005 magazine story, Cat and Mouse. Candy Candy is a horse that competes at jumping events at horse shows. One day, Candy got startled and bolted from the field. She jumped over a ditch and cleared a hedge perfectly. Emily and the horse's owner quickly found Candy in another field nearby. Emily was impressed by Candy's amazing jumping skills and the fact she chose her own special course. Candy appears in the 2005 magazine story, Up and Over. Chatterbox Chatterbox is a parrot which belongs to Thomas' fireman. He once escaped and went into the station's office where he spoke into an announcer's microphone, causing chaos all over the station. Thomas guessed that Chatterbox was behind all of the confusion and the bird was soon recaptured. He appeared in the 2011 magazine story, Bird Talk. Ozzie Ozzie is an ostrich that resides at the Sodor Wildlife Centre. He once escaped and when he was found by Thomas, he was holding the Fat Controller's missing pocket watch in his beak. He appeared in the 2012 magazine story, Bird Watch. Dougal Dougal is a puppy belonging to Lord Callan. He does not like being left alone and howls until his master returns. His howling can be so loud that it echoes around Castle Loch. Percy once thought the howling noise was a ghost. Dougal appeared in the 2013 magazine story, Strange Sounds. Cocky Cocky is a parrot who lives at Arlesburgh station. She belongs to the stationmaster's father. She appeared in the 1985 annual story, Oliver Gets the Bird. Tabitha Tabitha is a cat who stowed away on Gordon's tender while he was waiting on The Mainland, although Gordon was unaware of this until the next day when she chased away some noisy sparrows that were annoying him. She appeared in the 1986 annual story, Gordon's Stowaway. Percy The Lamb Percy was a newborn lamb that is named after the locomotive of the same name after the engine helped take the pregnant ewe to the vet's house during a rainstorm. Percy the lamb has a sibling, but it is unknown what his or her name is. Percy appeared in Issue 661's Bedtime Story in 2013. Joey Joey is a horse belonging to Charlie, a young boy. Daisy once mistook Joey for a new, modern engine that Charlie used to travel to school. Joey only appeared in the magazine story, A Different Ride. Lucky Charm Lucky Charm, or Lucky for short, is a dog belonging to a rescue team on Sodor. When Farmer Collett went missing, the rescue team sent out a search party and Lucky Charm had to find him. Lucky Charm only appeared in the 2003 magazine story, Animals. Jess Jess is a sheep dog belonging to a shepherd named Ben. She once rescued Ben after he got trapped in a ditch while trying to rescue a lamb. Jess alerted Thomas and his crew to come rescue him. Jess only appeared in the magazine story, The Round-up. Star Star is a horse that works at the carnival with his/her owner. Little is known about this character. Other Animals This section is for any other animals: Thomas the Tiger A Tiger and her two cubs appeared in Thomas and the Tiger. When the tiger's escape from the wildlife park, Thomas rescued them and returned them to the park. The wildlife keeper named one of the cubs Thomas, in honour of the tank engine. Dora Dora is a tricky prize pig belonging to Farmer Joe. She once won first prize at a country show. She appeared in the book, Thomas and the Prize Pig. Moby Dick Moby Dick is a goldfish belonging to a boy who lives near Shining Time Station. Stacy Jones sometimes looks after him whilst the boy is elsewhere. The only human that Moby Dick can communicate with is Mr. Conductor. He is named after the fictional sperm whale serving as the titular antagonist in Herman Melville's 1851 novel of the same name. He only appeared in the film, Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Beaky Beaky is Dowager Hatt's big blue parrot. One time, She left Beaky at the Engine Driver's Common Room at Knapford for the drivers to pet-sit while she left to visit the Mainland. Unfortunately, Mr. Perkins was the only one there and had to take care of him. Beaky is very mischievous, but also very helpful to Mr. Perkins. He also tends to copy some of the lines the engines say. He appeared in the Mr. Perkins segment "Mr. Perkins and the Parrot" from the DVD, Thomas and the Runaway Kite. Stuart Stuart is a seagull who is a friend of Cranky. Stuart once caused Cranky to drop some barrels of Mr. Bubbles' bubble liquid. Later on, Stuart helped Thomas when the tank engine had an accident. He appeared in Thomas & Friends in 4-D: Bubbling Boilers. Whiskers Whiskers is a white kitten who belongs to a young boy named Josh. Whiskers once went missing and was discovered in a treetop by Harold. With the help of Flynn and Thomas, Whiskers is eventually reunited with his owner. He appeared in the 2018 Really Useful Stories book, The Great Rescue. = pl:Zwierzęta Category:Miscellaneous Category:Annual-only characters Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Magazine-only characters Category:Animals Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:Book-only characters Category:Twins Category:India Category:Australia Category:Senegal